The Not So Normal Girl
by Sprinkles35
Summary: Cammie Morgan's the girl who gets bullied. But soon a famous music company finds her singing and songwriting talent. Then Cammie has to go back to her old high school, but with a different attitude. Sorry if some of the lyrics are bad. I made some of them up. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**HI People of the world! This is my first fanfiction ever! I really like this story and I hope you do to. I think the best part of this story is the songs. I think I might have a song in every chapter, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, please review, favorite, follow, or anything positive! ;)**

** Over and out,**

** Sprinkles35**

* * *

The Not So Normal Girl

CPOV

Tina Walters laughed at me. Today she was wearing her same slutty clothes. A cropped purple button down vest with a front tie; short black denim shorts; and 5 inch black stilettos. Yeah, you heard me. STILETTOS. Who wears stilettos to school?

I on the other hand was a shy tomboy. My clothes were skinny jeans, a varsity shirt, and a plaid hoodie tied around my waist. I wore high tops. She wore STILETTOS. Tina and I have nothing in common. She was popular. I was a random face in the yearbook.

Her hair was in a twisty up-do. Mine was in a side fishtail braid with a plain blue baseball cap.

"Well, well, well. Look what the black cat dragged in," Tina sneered at me as she slowly made her way over to me. "What's this pattern? I haven't seen it before?" She started touching my plaid hoodie. "I've also never worn it before! Never want to! It's ugly!" Tina yelled. She walked away as if nothing had ever happened, with her two sidekicks, Kim Lee and Courtney Bauer.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my history notes and textbooks. I shut my locker and saw Zachary Goode, smirking at me. "Look, Morgan, just so you know, Tina's rude, but she's hot." Zach shook his head, quietly laughing. "And you, you wear jeans and a T-Shirt. You wear baseball caps, you don't put on make-up. You just aren't cute and you don't have any friends."

With that Zach walked away, finding his next class to go to. I sadly walked to 6th period, feeling tired and alone.

After school that day I walked home. My home, well, let's just say it wasn't big or it wasn't small. It was an average two story home with a tiny little balcony. My mom was a fulltime lawyer and my dad past away when I was seven.

I unlocked the front door and stepped inside. I went into the kitchen and got a cookie. I quickly ate it and washed my hands.

I shot up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I unlocked my bedroom door and stepped inside. I took a look around my room. My dark wooded queen size bed, my navy and white sheets, posters of famous rock bands and rebels on my walls, my large desk area with tons of paintings I've made, and finally my tiny balcony. All it had out there was a small lounge chair, an end table with magazines and some potted plants.

I sat down on my bed and grabbed a notebook. In my free time I would write poems or songs, sometimes even parodies. Today I felt a song, a song that shows feelings, not some empty useless song.

I grabbed a pen out of my black backpack and started to write.(lyrics are made up)

_You don't see a bright side_

_All the people that have lied_

_They don't know you _

_They don't know you_

_People that think they're so cool_

_They're the ones who make the rules_

_They don't know you_

_They don't know you_

_You don't look in between the lines_

_All the times that you've cried_

_You finally see the li-ight_

_Yeah, you finally see the li-ight!_

_There is a time when you lose all hope_

_When you fall to the ground_

_Tryin' to figure things o-out_

_You lose all hope, a-all ho-o-ope_

_You scream and you shout_

_You never figured things out _

_You don't know them_

_You don't know them_

_They're dangerous and evil_

_You're lost in this dream oh_

_You don't know them_

_You don't know them_

_(Slow down)There is a time when you lose all hope_

_When you fall to the ground_

_Tryin' to figure things out_

_You lose all ho-ope, lose a-all ho-o-ope_

_(Gradually get louder and faster)You push everyone away_

_Saying there will come a day _

_When you will re-e-e-e-eign_

_Yeah, there will come a day_

_You will reign I declare_

_It is totally fair_

_You will be handed a cro-own_

_You will see the light, see the li-i-ight_

I sadly shook my head and closed my eyes. I never saw a bright sight, but I know everything will be worth one day. You never know what could happen. I closed the notebook and set it down on my bedside table. I heard the door swing open and my mother's rushed, "I'm home!"

I ran downstairs to greet her. "Mom, you're home!" I smiled. "Do you want to do something? We could watch a movie."

My mom nervously shook her head. "Sorry honey. The only point of me coming home this early was to get some things done here. If you haven't noticed, the living room needs to be dusted."

Mom set her purse down on the kitchen counter and pulled a duster out from under the sink. "Maybe later."

ZPOV

To be honest. Tina Walters was NOT hot. She was stuck up, rude, and cruel. When I see her, I think of Cinderella's evil stepmother. Her sidekicks are dragged around. Rumor has it, Tina Walters made them practice their grand entrance for school one day for 5 hours!

What did I actually think of Cameron Morgan? Amazing. I thought she was cute, not just because of her appearance (Which I love.) It was because of her personality. She was loyal. To who you might ask. The people who trust her. Her teachers, everyone. They don't pity on her. They believe in her. Maybe it is the way she does her hair, or smiles even when Tina bullies her. She doesn't even through a nasty comeback Tina's way, when she says something mean.

I saw her at school today and did a double take. She was gorgeous. I found myself staring into her eyes. But when I tried to talk to her. I sounded all rude and evil. I never call her by her first name, I told her she wasn't cute, and reminded her that she didn't have any friends. I was sure I would never do that ever again! Would I?


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

Sunlight streamed through my windows as I woke up. I took a quick shower and changed into a purple tank top; black skinny jeans; and a see-through white, silver, and black plaid button down. I pulled on purple high tops and dried my hair. I brushed it and put it in a high pony tail.

I walked downstairs to meet my mother hurriedly cook breakfast. When she was finished, she set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me with a glass of apple juice. She grabbed her purse and cars keys, then rushed out the door.

I sighed. Even though today was Saturday, I wasn't that happy. I finished eating breakfast and put the dishes in the sink.

I walked upstairs and grabbed my guitar. I don't have an allowance, and the only way I get money is singing on the street.

I put my guitar in its case and walked to the park. I saw a spot with a couple people there and some park benches. I sat down on one of them, opened the guitar case, and grabbed my guitar. I thought of which song to sing.

I almost instantly chose a song I made last year. "Counting Stars". (by One Republic)

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life, like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashin' signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old but I'm not that Old_

_Young but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_We're just doin' what we're told_

_I feel something so right doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong doing the right thing_

_Could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Baby. I feel her love_

_Down this river every time, Hope is a four letter word_

_Make that money, watch it burn_

_Old but I'm not that old_

_Young but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_We're just doing what we're told_

_And I feel something so wrong doing the right thing_

_I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I_

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

_O, take that money, watch it burn_

_Sing in the river the lessons I've learned_

_Take that money, watch it burn_

_Sing in the river the lessons I've learned_

_Take that money, watch it burn_

_Sing in the river the lessons I've learned_

_Take that money, watch it burn_

_Sing in the river the lessons I've learned_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money, watch it burn _

_Sing in the river the lessons I've learned_

_Take that money, watch it burn_

_Sing in the river the lessons I've learned_

_Take that money, watch it burn_

_Sing in the river the lessons I've learned_

_Take that money, watch it burn_

_Sing in the river the lessons I've learned_

By the end of the song, I had formed a HUGE crowd. They bursted in applause. People were dropping TWENTY dollar bills in my guitar case. Little did I know my secret admirer was applauding the loudest.

ZPOV

I was walking around when I saw Cammie walk into the park with her guitar case. I wondered if she was singing so I followed her in. She sat down on a park bench and pulled out her guitar. People we're turning to Cammie's direction.

After maybe three minutes a huge, huge crowd had performed. Even some news people caught the action on camera. When Cammie was done singing, she looked up for the first time and saw the large crowd. She looked elated. Everyone was applauding, and so was I


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

After singing in the park, my life changed! I was on the News one morning! People were starting to ask for my autograph when I walked down the street. They asked to take pictures with me.

One of the best parts is that people didn't bully me anymore! I was popular, in my own sort of way. Tina would just ignore me, Zach actually broke up with her, admitting he thought she was ugly the whole time.

He tried to become friends with me. I made him an acquaintance. He wasn't a friend or an enemy. You'd think I'd have a best friend by now. But I don't.

Now back to the present, let's see what else happened in my life!

I woke up to my alarm buzzing. I got up and took a small shower. I blow dried my hair. Now that I was a little more noticed, I wore some nicer clothes. I put on a sparkly white cropped shirt; overall shorts; and white high tops.

I brushed my hair which had turned from brown to blonde. I put it into a high side ponytail and curled the wisps. I put on a light pink lip gloss and some rosy blush.

I grabbed my black backpack and phone, then walked downstairs.

Mom was cooking breakfast. She set a plate of buttermilk chocolate chip pancakes in front of me. She filled a glass up with milk and gave it to me. Mom wasn't as rushed today because she had the day off.

I walked outside, but first grabbing my new car keys! YES! With all the money I made at my big performance at the park, I had enough money to get a blue Camaro with black stripes!

I drove to school with confidence. I parked in the school parking lot and jumped out. I locked the car and headed inside.

Unfortunately, I was stopped my Zach in the courtyard. He sat me down at a bench near a fountain. "Tell me why you won't trust me?"

I laughed. He thought I would ever even think about trusting him? "Zach, you bullied me, you still bully the people, you've slept with all the sophomore girls on campus, and you're a self-conceited jerk!"

Zach frowned at me. "I stopped doing those things! I've changed!"

I rolled my eyes. Like I would believe that. I walked away. I pulled out my phone and started searching the ITunes store. When the 1st period warning bell rang, I hurried over to my locker and grabbed my biology books. I rushed to the next building, climbed up the stairs to the third floor and rushed into room 6a.

The teacher nodded at me. I took a seat right as the tardy bell rang. I took out my biology notebook and started writing down the things our teacher was saying. I wrote down the examples. Made sure to write down the steps.

After 1st period, I walked to my locker and set my biology books down. 2nd period was music so I grabbed our music textbook, a pencil and some sheets of notebook paper.

I walked down the hall and took a right into the music room. Our teacher Ms. Carmen was a punky 25 year old rocker. She was from England and had a British accent.

I sat down next to Eliza Hampton, a transfer student from Oklahoma. She was sweet and kind.

Ms. Carmen walked up to the tiny stage. "Today, rockers, we will have an open mic. You can sing, perform, sing. Sing what you've learned in this class. Every one of you will have to sing something today and lets start it off with…" She started searching the classroom. "Zachary Goode!"

Zach and his buddies high-fived and Zach made his way up to the stage. He stood there for a minute thinking of which song to sing. After standing there for a while, Zach grabbed the microphone.

I rolled my eyes. This wouldn't be fun.

Zach started singing, in a not bad but not good voice. He sang a song by the Fun. legends. After singing, Zach got off the stage, and sat back down.

The names were called off and the people would sing. Finally mine name was called. Ms. Carmen smiled at me. "Best for last dear."

Suddenly people from Foundation Radio came in. An important looking man walked in. "Hi Miss Morgan. We're here to hear you sing something. If we think you're good enough, you get an offer for a record label."

On the outside I smiled nervously. On the inside I felt like OMG!

I calmed myself down a little and walked up to the stage. I racked my brain for a song to sing. I started singing one I made when I was 13. It was "Impossible" (by Shontelle).

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not _

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won_

_You can go head tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the rooftops_

_Write it on the skyline_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy _

_Now my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, Impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worse_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know_

_And now when all is gone_

_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, Impossible_

_Impossible, Impossible_

_Impossible, Impossible_

_Impossible, Impossible_

_Ooh impossible (yeah, yeah)_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

_Tell them all I know now _

_Shout it from the rooftops_

_Write it on the skyline_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_Now my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, Impossible_

_Impossible, Impossible_

_I remember years again_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did…_

I smiled at the Foundation Radio people. The important man smiled back. "Great performance! We'll let you know in a couple days." I felt like squealing, but contained myself. Oh what a beautiful day it is!

ZPOV

Man, I suck at singing! After I finished the song though, I smiled like a complete idiot. But Cammie! She could sing. I mean people from my favorite radio came, to tell her she might get a record label! This was huge!

I felt like picking her up and twirling her. I felt like patting her on the back, hugging her, something! But she didn't believe me. Who would?


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

I walked to the Piper Mall to get some new clothes. I went to the shoe store and got a beautiful pair of sparkly pink gladiator sandals. I moved onto the next store, hoping to find something plaid. I got some hoodies and t-shirts, new pairs of shorts and skinny jeans. After getting a reasonable amount of clothing, I walked down to the Rhinestone Café. I ordered a bag of pretzels covered in chocolate, and some hot cocoa.

Rhinestone Café isn't called Rhinestone Café for nothing. All the mugs there have rhinestones along the mugs edge. The place is decorated in rhinestones as well. As I sat down with my order, the same men from Foundation Radio walked in. The turned towards me and smiled. "Congratulations, Cameron Morgan. You are being offered air-time on Foundation Radio, a record label, and a new life in L.A."

I was so happy! I nodded my head yes. "That would be great!" Some Foundation Radio photographers took a couple pictures. I started humming. Today was a great day!

I started by telling mom about my record label. "It would be great for both of us! We could move to L.A. and start a new life there. I could walk to the beach and meet friends there. I could go to a Music Arts High School, I could be famous!"

"Honey, look. I'm proud of you. You were successful. But honey, I've got 13 back-to-back court meetings, this jobs gets us so much money. I'm not moving. But you can." Mom frowned as she walked away.

I ran up to my bedroom to start packing. I began with all my bedding. I then moved into accessories, then into the larger items. After packing all my things, I called Foundation Radio. "Yes, hello this is Cameron Morgan. I'm here to talk to….." I looked at the business card he gave me. "Ralph Greenstone."

In a couple of minutes Ralph was talking through the phone, telling me the address, saying where to go and what to do. I thanked him and hung up. I called a moving van and it came quickly. Mom helped me load all my things.

Mom and I hugged before I hopped in my car and followed the moving van. After getting into Los Angeles, I was so excited! When the moving van stopped in front of one of the biggest houses we'd past, I thought to myself _OMG!_

I unlocked the door by the key under the mat. Ralph told me what to do so I did exactly that! I decorated for a couple days. Stayed indoors. I made the huge beach house spotless! It had retro furniture, cool pictures on the wall and the biggest TVs.

After 3 days, I took a quick trip to the beach. I pulled on my strapless white fringe bikini and grabbed my guitar. I was working on something new yesterday and finished it today. It was called Wasting All These Tears. (By Casadee Pope)

When I got to the beach people recognized me. I heard things like "Hey, I saw your park performance on the news!" or "Woah! You're the girl with the rockin' voice!"

I sat down on a beach towel and started strumming the guitar and singing.

_I tried to find you at the bottom of the bottle_

_Laying down on the bathroom floor_

_My loneliness was a rattle in the windows_

_You said you don't want me anymore_

_And you left me_

_Standing on the corner crying_

_Feeling like a fool for trying_

_I don't even remember why I'm wasting all these tears on you_

_I wish I could erase our memory_

_Cause you didn't give a damn about me_

_Oh, finally I'm through_

_Wasting all the tears on you_

_These tears on you_

_You ain't worth another sleepless night_

_And I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind_

_Cause what you wanted I couldn't give_

_What you did boy I'll never forget_

_And you left me_

_Standing on the corner crying_

_Feeling like a fool for trying _

_I don't even remember why I'm wasting all these tears on you_

_I wish I could erase our memory_

_Cause you didn't give a damn about me_

_Oh, finally I'm through _

_Wasting all these tears on you_

_Tried to find you at the bottom of the bottle_

_Laying down on the bathroom floor_

Everyone applauded and gave me some cash. I smiled at them. I put my guitar in its case and took a swim. A group of guys motioned me over. Two guys were okay looking, but the last guy looked different, like handsome.

The handsome guy smiled at me. "Hi I'm Luke. I heard you on the News that day when you performed in the park. I also heard you just now. Do you have a record deal with someone?"

I nodded back at him. "Foundation Radio gave me a record deal."

"Here you are," he said pointing around us.

"Here I am," I said smiling. "So…" I just realized that his two friends were gone. I wondered what was happening when all the sudden Luke is leaning in towards me. I stand up on my tippy toes and lean in, hypnotized.

Well let's just say that was my first kiss. Ever. We skipped the friend zone! We went into the love zone! After the kiss we started kissing harder. He put his hands on my lower back. We stayed like that for about a minute.

We pulled away. We held hands. We swam together. It was magical. He asked me to be his girlfriend! We found out so much about each other!

After that day, I bought some more Los Angeles clothes. I got a purple surfboard and some other fun beach things for my pool.

I was truly happy. This day couldn't get any better!

ZPOV

This day couldn't get any worse! I figured out that Cammie got the record deal and left to Los Angeles. I was happy that she got a record deal, but she won't come back and I'll have something missing inside of me forever! I wish I hadn't dated Tina, bullied Cammie, fell for Cammie.

Cammie was the light of my life, even if she thought lowly of me. I really miss her. I hope she comes back.


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

I grabbed a bowl of cereal and quickly ate it. Today was the day when I would get a tour of Foundation Studios. I overslept and was almost late. I quickly changed into a black sweater dress; black and white chevron leggings; and black peep-toe ankle boot high heels. I curled my hair and twisted it into a high side ponytail. I put on sunglasses. My makeup consisted of dark purple lipstick, eyeliner, and blush.

I grabbed my white cross-body bag and ran outside. I drove to Foundation Studios and put on my best smile. After parking the car and locking it, I hurriedly rushed inside. I checked myself in and raced over to Mr. Greenstone's office.

I knocked on the door. "Mr. Greenstone, sir, it's me Cammie Morgan."

I heard shuffling around. "Yes, Cameron, come in." I opened the door to see Mr. Greenstone, sitting in a large big office chair.

"Cameron, I was hoping you could perform today. I've never heard you sing in a high voice. People from the News and some other TV shows would like interviews and 'Back Stage' Look."

I nodded my head. "That'll be fine. About my high voice sir, it's because I don't think high is what my passion is. But I can sing a high voice."

Mr. Greenstone shook his head. "You don't have to do that. Oh, hear is the first interview. Why don't we go to your dressing room for it? The cameramen and interviewer followed us down the hall and into a large room with tons of clothes, makeup, and photo shoot area. I sat down on a chair.

A cameraman smiled as he said, "5…4…3…2-"

I smiled. The interviewer started talking first. "Hi guys it's Elizabeth Sutton and I am in the new music sensation, Cammie Morgan's dressing room! Now let's ask her some questions!

"Cammie Morgan, where were you originally from?"

"Rosewood, Virginia."

"Where are your parents?"

"Well…. My mom, she stayed in Virginia because of her job and my father, he… He past away when I was seven."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. Could you sing us a song? I haven't heard you sing in a high voice yet."

I looked over at Ralph and he shook his head me, mouthing, 'you don't have to do this, Cameron.'

But I wondered what my high voice sounded like. I thought of a song I made that would sound good in a high voice. "Um, I can sing a high song but I need a girl rapper and a boy background singer."

Ralph laughed quietly. He whispered something to one of the passing attendants. In a couple of minutes, a girl with cappuccino brown skin and long curly dark brown hair came in wearing a flowy red romper; black earrings, necklaces, and bracelets; black combat boots. After her was a boy that looked like a Greek God. He showed the resemblance of Taylor Lautner and they two teenagers looked like a couple.

"This is Bex Baxter and Grant Newman." Mr. Greenstone stated. They can help you sing. Do you have the lyrics?"

I nodded and smiled. I pulled out my notebook and flipped it to the write page. I showed them what they would sing and grabbed a microphone. I stared right into the camera as I said, "This song is called Problem and I wrote it two years back." (BY Ariana Grande ft. Igg Azalea and Big Sean)

**Bex:**

**Uh huh**

**It's Iggy Iggs**

**I got one more problem with you girl**

**One less One less!**

**Problem**

_Cammie:_

_Hey baby even though I hate you_

_I wanna love ya_

_I want you_

_Even though I can't forgive ya_

_I really want ta_

_I want you_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser and realize that I got!_

Grant_:_

One less problem without ya

I got

One less problem without ya

I got

One less problem without ya

_Cammie:_

_I got one less, one less problem_

Grant:

One less problem without ya

I got

One less problem without ya

I got

One less problem without ya

_Cammie:_

_One less, one less problem_

_I know you're never gonna wake up_

_I gotta give up_

_But it's you!_

_I know I shouldn't ever call back_

_Or come back_

_But it's you_

_Every time you touch me_

_And say you love me_

_I get a little bit breathless_

_I shouldn't want it_

_But it's you!_

_Heads in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser and realized that I got!_

Grant:

One less problem without ya

I got

One less problem without ya

I got

One less problem without ya

_Cammie:_

_One less, one less problem_

Grant:

One less problem without ya

I got

One less problem without ya

I got 

One less problem without ya

_Cammie:_

_One less, one less problem_

**Bex:**

**Iggy Iggs!**

**Uh!**

**What you got?**

**Smart money bettin'**

**I'll be be better without you**

**In no time**

**I'll be forgetting all about you**

**You sayin' that you know**

**But I really, really doubt you**

**Understand my life is easy**

**When I ain't around you**

**Iggy Iggy**

**To biggie to be here stressin'**

**I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you**

**More than I love your presence**

**And the best thing now**

**Is probably for you to exit**

**I let you go**

**Let you back**

**I finally learned my lesson**

**No half-stepping**

**Either you want it or you just playin'**

**I'm listening to you knowin'**

**I can't believe what you're sayin'**

**There's a million you's baby boo**

**So don't be dumb**

**I got 99 problems**

**But you won't be one **

**Like What!**

_Cammie:_

_One less, one less problem_

_One less, one less problem_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser and realize that I got!_

Grant:

One less problem without you

I got

One less problem without you

I got

One less problem without you

_Cammie:_

_One less one less problem_

Grant:

One less problem without you

I got

One less problem without you

I got

One less problem without you

_Cammie:_

_One less one less problem_

After singing the song, I felt refreshed. I didn't know I had a high voice like that! Bex and Grant were really good. I enjoyed singing with them. Maybe we could become friends.

I looked back into the camera. "That is my mystery high voice. I didn't know I had it in me!"

The interviewer smiled at me and then looked back to the camera. "There you have it folks! Cameron Morgan. I can't wait to buy your first album!"

ZPOV

I really miss Cammie. I was super lonely with only my two buddies Jonas and Preston. I began playing more and more sports to get my mind off her. But when my dad was watching the news they showed an interview on Cammie's life in Los Angeles. My dad called me in to see if I wanted to watch it. I nodded and my dad started it.

"Hey Cameron, can you sing a song for us, then give us a tour of your life, maybe your house?"

Then the TV goes on Cammie and my heart stops. She is drop-dead gorgeous! "Yeah, that'll be fine."

Cammie sings a song with a girl and a boy. They were really good. After the song and a few more question the crew goes outside and into the beach.

Cammie smiles. "This is where I met all my friends, more friends, and my boyfriend."

I almost squeaked and whined and threw a tantrum. But I resisted. Cammie has a boyfriend so quickly? I turned my attention back to the TV. Now there was a rugged blonde haired man with curls and I could see why Cammie was attached to him. But why not get attached to me instead?


	6. Chapter 6

**Wassup! **

**This is Sprinkles35. Why I'm updating so…so…so much is because this is my Spring Break! YES! My sister and I are going to the mall to get Spring-like clothing so I might not right as much today**** BOOOOO. **

**Back to the story!**

CPOV

I woke up to the nice, salty breeze. I undressed and started taking a shower. I blow-dried my hair and dressed into flowy green and blue floral shorts; a white, lace spaghetti strap, cotton flowy crop top. I put on those adorable sparkly pink gladiator sandals and zipped them up.

I brushed my hair and left it down, pinning the front back with some bobby pins. I grabbed my cross-body bag. I went to the beach, hoping Luke was there.

Luke wasn't there. :(

I had my guitar with me thankfully. I really needed to sing a song to get me going in the morning. I thought back to when I was bullied by Zach. I wrote a song about it and middle school.

I sat down on a beach towel and pulled out my guitar. Mean (by Taylor Swift)

_You with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You with your switching sides_

_And your wildfire lies_

_You have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down_

_Trying to block you out _

_cause I'll never impress you_

_I just want to feel alright again_

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Someone made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now_

_Cause you can't lead me down the road_

_And you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all your ever gonna be is mean_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranted about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar_

_And pathetic_

_And alone in life_

_And mean_

_And mean_

_And mean _

_And mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so?..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

I smiled at the end of the song. People put a couple dollars in my case before walking over to the ocean. I loved the thrill of singing. I laid down on my beach towel and softly sang California Gurls.

"Sex on the beach. We don't mind sand in our stilettos. We freak in my jeep. Snoop Doggy Dog on the radio."

I giggled to myself. I took a swim a couple mutes later. I met Bex and Grant. They were making out underwater. They finally came up for air. Bex started giggling uncontrollably.

"Hi, Grant and Bex," I said. They finally noticed me.

"Oh, hi Cammie. We were just…" Grant started. "Um.."

Bex rolled her eyes at Grant. "You have a really good voice. I heard a little of what you sang a couple minutes ago. That song felt like you meant the words you said. Do they?"

I nodded. "I was bullied in Virginia before my voice came noticed. I secretly wrote poems, songs, and parodies when I was sad." My voice cracked.

Grant and Bex nodded slowly. Grant then got a smile on his face. "Can you sing us a parody to Cool Kids?"

Bex thumped Grant on the back of his head. "Grant!" She hissed. She turned back to me. "You don't have to do that if you don't-"

"No that'll be fine" I finished for her. "Um… I wish that I could eat all the cookies. Cause all the cookies, they taste so yummy. I wish that I could eat all the cookies. All the cookies."

Grant and Bex burst out laughing. "That's hilarious! You should put that on YouTube. We'd be happy to help you do it!"

"Thanks! Y'all are amazing friends!"

TWO YEARS LATER

CPOV (STILL)

I walked over to Foundation Studios. That was straight from the cheer team that is. I was wearing my SUPER, SUPER, SUPER short green and white fringe skirt and the tight green and white cheer cropped tank top with the words 'Bobcats' in green glitter. I had my plain white low tops and my hair in a curly high ponytail with wisps.

I checked myself in and went to Mr. Greenstone's office. "Mr. Greenstone, you wanted to see me."

"Yes Cameron. You might not like this news and I know I don't like this news. But the head of the Studio has ordered it. They want you to go back to your old high school in Virginia. This is your senior year, and the boss said so. I'm sorry Cammie."

AFTER THE PLANE RIDE

I rolled my eyes as people shrieked when they saw me. I signed a lot of autographs. I took a couple pictures, and hugged some people.

After TWO HOURS I was able to go to my old house. It turns out my mom decorated it for me while I was gone. There were pictures of me with singing trophies, at concerts or just smiling into the camera. My room had a white bed with purple bedding, posters of me and my band, some other posters of bands I like, and a picture of Bex, Grant and I. Well the one I sent her anyway. In two hours, I finished unpacking all my things.

I heard the doorbell ring and went downstairs to get it. When I opened the door I was shocked! Elizabeth Sutton, the interviewer and Bex and Grant were there! Another girl with flawless skin was there two, but I had never spoken to her before.

"Hi Elizabeth, Bex, Grant, and…" I started.

Grant finished for me. "Macey McHenry."

My jaw almost dropped to the floor. "THE Macey McHenry!?"

Elizabeth smiled at me. "Ooooh Yeah."

ZPOV

I was at the airport, picking up my cousin, when a plane lands and all the passengers get off. But when one passenger gets off the whole airport goes crazy. They rush to get autographs. I try to get of glimpse of him/her but all I see is the prettiest blonde hair ever. My cousin, Macey McHenry, she was with her three friends, Bex, Grant, and Elizabeth. But then I remember something special about Elizabeth. SHE WAS THE SAME FRICKING INTERVIEWER I SAW WITH CAMMIE! OMG!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated at ALL today. My cousin Caleb turned 1 today! I was at a festive little birthday party soooo yeah….**

**Well I got a couple positive reviews! Thank you! Thank you! I decided to update this story since I love all my followers! There will be ZAMMIE!**

**Here's Chapter 7!**

CPOV

Over the summer, Macey, Bex, and Liz became my best friends forever! Grant and Bex were officially a couple, and we realized we were all going to the same school, Rosewood Academy.

I had a lot of fun with my best friends. We had sleepovers which involved prank calling a bank, truth or dare, and sneaking out to a night club.

Grant got a large house a couple miles away from my house, and Bex, Liz, and Macey, started living with me. But that's not the best part! After my mom's permission, the girls and I moved in a large house right across the street from Grant's house.

We all became extremely close and when the last week of summer came, Macey took us shopping…. For 16 HOURS STRAIGHT!

I want to show you what happened after that summer. It's quite a tale to tell, my friends. Quite a tale.

I woke up to my phone blasting "Moves Like Jagger". Today was the first day of my senior year! I could share it with my best friends.

Macey shrieked and raced in. She was pulling Bex and Liz in. "What is up with y'all's bedheads?!"

She sat Liz down in my bathroom chair and started de-tangling Liz's long Sunkist blonde hair. She started giving her natural makeup with orange brown blush, dusty cream colored eye shadow, and light orange lip gloss.

She made Liz change into a long orange sweater top, LIGHT brown skinny jeans with realistic orange roses; and brown lace up ankle boots.

Macey made Bex brush her long curly dark brown hair. Macey re-curled it, and put it into a side part. She gave Bex smoky eye, blush, and blood red lipstick.

She made Bex change into a cropped black sweater, mid-thigh flowy black skirt, and knee high lace up boots.

Macey brushed her own long jet black hair and straightened it. She put it in a high ponytail. Macey gave herself dusty moonlight blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, blush, and light pink lipstick.

Macey changed into a blue crocheted sweater, SHORT, SHORT distressed dark wash denim shorts, and blue lace up gladiator sandals.

I could see Macey was going with sort of matching themed outfits but she made me a completely different outfit. She brushed my long blonde hair, and put it in a French braid into a ponytail. She gave me green eye shadow, black eyeliner, blush, and hot pink lipstick.

She made me change into a tight strapped crop top, a pleated denim skirt, my white varsity jacket from my cheer team in Los Angeles. It had green sleeves, a glittery B that stood for Bobcats, and in the back a green Morgan and the number 03.

I had green high tops and looked amazing. "Hey Macey, why do you all have sweaters and lace up shoes, while I have a completely different outfit?" I asked Macey.

Macey rolled her eyes. "So you can stand out. We will all look like your sidekicks, and you can stand out! It's obvious!"

I nodded, getting it. "Well we better get something to eat before we go to school. What time is it anyways?"

"7:45," Bex replied, grabbing her backpack. Macey and Liz grabbed their backpacks and walked downstairs.

"What! School starts in fifteen minutes!" I shrieked.

Bex rolled her eyes. "Eat an apple in the car."

We all grabbed a little something for breakfast and piled into my car. I drove to school and we all piled out. I parked and gave away like a million autographs, as well as the other girls.

After finally getting inside the school doors, class started in 46.3 seconds, according to Liz. We raced to office, and got there as the tardy bell rung. Macey shook it off. She called it 'Fashionably Late'.

An administrator looked up from her computer. When she saw it was us, she jumped up and straightened her jacket. "Well hello, Ms. Morgan, Ms. Baxter, Ms. Sutton, and Ms. McHenry. It's mighty fine to see you girls today!

"Umm, here is y'all's information, like your schedules, locker number and combination, and a map of the school. You all have the same first class, Biology. Your teacher is Mr. Rodriguez. I hope you have a lovely time!"

Man, this lady would not stop talking, I thought.

I snapped back to reality when she handed us hall passes. We all walked out of the office as soon as we could. Liz pulled out her school map and showed us the way to Biology.

When we entered, all eyes turned toward us. Everyone gasped as they saw us. One person caught my eye. I have no idea why but he just looked a LOT hotter than before. He had black hair messed up in all the right places, dazzling green eyes, and that same annoying smirk.

We all sat down. My desk partner was Liz and Bex and Macey were together. Our teacher smiled very happily. I'm guessing he was beaming with pride that he got to teach four very popular girls biology. Now his wife wouldn't think he was that much of a loser now ;).

We all had our textbooks in our backpack, so we pulled out the biology ones and an empty notebook. We started writing down the things. I was bored out of my mind, and by the looks of Bex and Macey's faces, I could tell they felt the same way!

Liz was writing down every single thing Mr. Rodriguez said. And by every single thing I mean EVERY SINGLE THING. I caught her writing, "Nick, one more peep out of you and detention."

I laughed silently to myself at Liz. She was such a bookworm. When first period ended, Macey and I walked over to our lockers. Ours were right next to each other. Bex and Liz had there's on the other side of the hall.

Just like my sophomore year, music was 2nd period. I grabbed the music textbook, a sheet of paper and a mechanical pencil.

When we walked in, Ms. Carmen jumped up in glee. "Girls! You're here! Favorite period of the day. Cammie, how much you've grown! My goodness!"

I faked a smile and so did the other girls. When everyone came in, Ms. Carmen hopped up onto the stage. "Today, rockers, we will have an open mic, in honor of our four new girls joining us!"

I rolled my eyes. Not again. I hate open mics!

Liz was shaking all over. She was an interviewer, not a singer. Everyone went and of course I was last. Ms. Carmen smiled at me. "Best for Last!"

Ugh. This was exactly like last time. I thought of a song I made in my first album, Begin Again. It was called Birthday. (by Katy Perry)

_I heard you're feeling nothing's going right_

_Why don't you let me stop by_

_The clock is ticking_

_Running out of time_

_So we should party all night_

_So cover your eyes_

_I have a surprise_

_I hope you got a healthy appetite_

_If you wanna dance,_

_If you want it all_

_You know that I'm the girl you should call_

_Boy, when you're with me_

_I'll give you a taste_

_Make it like your birthday everyday_

_I know you like it sweet_

_So you can have your cake_

_Give you something good to celebrate_

_So make a wish_

_I'll make it like you're birthday everyday_

_I'll be your gift_

_Give you something good to celebrate_

_Pop your confetti_

_Pop your Pérignon_

_So hot and heavy_

_Til' dawn_

_I got you spinning_

_Like a disco ball_

_All night they're playing your song_

_We're living the life_

_We're doing it right_

_You're never gonna be unsatisfied_

_If you wanna dance_

_If you want it all_

_You know that I'm that girl you should call_

_Boy when you're with me_

_I'll give you a taste_

_Make it like your birthday everyday_

_I know you like it sweet_

_So you can have your cake_

_I'll give you something good to celebrate_

_So make a wish_

_I'll make it like your birthday everyday_

_I'll be your gift_

_Give you something good to celebrate_

_Happy Birthday_

_So let me get you in your birthday suit_

_It's time to bring out the big balloons_

_So let me get you in your birthday suit_

_It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons_

_Boy when you're with me_

_I'll give you a taste_

_Make it like your birthday everyday_

_I know you like it sweet_

_So you can have your cake_

_Give you something good to celebrate_

_Some make a wish_

_I'll make it like your birthday everyday_

_I'll be your gift_

_Give you something good to celebrate_

_Happy Birthday_

Everyone applauded as I sat back down. Ms. Carmen smiled. "Now class, your homework for the day is to write a-" Ms. Carmen got cut off by the bell.

Everyone piled out of her classroom. I was going to my locker when all the sudden, somebody's pulling me into the janitor's closet. I looked over and saw Zach! I knew it.

"What do you want that was so important that you had to trap me in a janitor's closet for?!" I screeched at him.

"Why don't you trust me?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Zach I already done told you! You bullied me before, you-"

"Do you see me bullying you now?"

"Well…Noooo. That doesn't prove anything though! You bully a bunch of other people!

"I stopped bullying once you left."

"You slept with all the girls our age!"

"First of all, I already stopped sleeping with all the girls and I didn't sleep with you!"

"You are a self-conceited jerk!"

"You sound like the self-conceited jerk saying that to me!"

Zach pushed me up against the wall. "We aren't going anywhere until you give me good reasons why you don't trust me."

I rolled my eyes. But after a couple minutes of him pushing me up against the wall, both of us stared at each other's eyes and something happened. We started leaning in…. leaning in…. leaning in…. and bam! We were kissing! My hands almost automatically went up to his hair and his arms wrapped around my waist.

I don't know why but after 3 minutes we pulled apart and almost died. "OMG that did not just happen!" I whined. He smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Do you have a good reason that you don't trust me?"

I rolled my eyes again and groaned. "Just kiss me again Zach." So we kissed and stayed in the janitor's closet for the rest of third period.

ZPOV

I walked into Biology and grabbed my textbook. After 5 minutes of class, four girls walked in. I noticed Macey and her two friends, but the other one, the other one was Cammie Morgan. MY Cammie Morgan! I would have to ask her why she didn't trust me later.

Cammie and I didn't have 2nd period together and I couldn't find a good opportunity to ask her. But after 2nd period, I saw Cammie walking over to her locker, passing by a janitor's closet. I took this opportunity and used it WELL.

I asked her why she didn't trust me and she gave the same ol' reasons. So I pushed her up against the wall, and asked her again. She just mumbled something that sounded like, "You'll hear from my lawyers."

After a couple minutes of me pushing her against the wall, we looked into each other's eyes and leaned in and did a kiss. FIREWORKS. That is what the kiss felt like. FIREWORKS!

Her hands went up in my hair and my arms pulled around her waist. After about 3 minutes of fireworks, we pulled away and she whined, "OMG that did not just happen!" I smirked and raised my eyebrows. I said, "Do you have a good reason that you don't trust me?"

I saw her roll her eyes and groan. She just said, "Just kiss me again Zach." I did as she commanded. We kissed and stayed in the janitor's closet for the rest of third period.

**SOOOO… Did you like it? I put some ZAMMIE fluff in here for you guys. Thumbs up for Katy Perry! This is my longest chapter ever! It's like 2,120 words!**

** I hope you guys review, favorite, and follow. Goodbye, girlies! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I just updated my other story, and I'm really bored, so I decided to write this. My spring break finished today and school attacked me! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thnkx for some many positive reviews! Love all followers!**

CPOV

When the bell for the end of third period rang, Zach and I rushed out of the janitor's closet as fast as we could. I pretended to be walking to my locker. Zach was playing with a football he had in his locker.

Macey rushed over to me. "Cam, where were in in Geography? Where was Zach? I might not have met him yet, but I know that he doesn't skip a whole period just to play with a football!"

I looked around us to see if anyone was listening in to our conversation. "I'll tell you and the girls later. I promise!"

Macey wiggled her eyebrows at me and laughed in a joking way. "Oh, I think I know where this is heading…"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my Physics books from my locker. Macey grabbed her Science books and we hugged, before going our separate ways. I didn't have any of my friends in Physics except Grant.

I hugged Grant and smiled. "I haven't seen you today! Where have you been?"

Grant just smirked. "Oh, Cameron!" He said in a very serious voice. "You have to stop your outrageous crush on me or I might just have to unfriend you on FaceBook!"

I playfully slapped Grant's forearm. "Oh, Grant! You know what I meant!" I rolled my eyes as I sat down with Grant. The teacher started blabbing on about friction and making a rollercoaster with your desk partner.

I wiggled my eyebrows at Grant. He wiggled them back in a mocking impersonation.

After 4th period was lunch, so I put my things up and walked over to the large cafeteria. I grabbed a tray and walked into the line.

Just for my luck, Zach was in front of me. He smirked at me and laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him. I laughed with him as I got yucky mush for cafeteria food.

I sat down with Grant and the girls. Macey was squealing, as usual. "I just met the CUTEST MAN ALIVE in science! His name is Nick Cross and he is the hottest man ever! You have to meet him!"

We all rolled our eyes. "Macey, you think every guy with at least some ego is hot," Liz noted, before taking a bite of her mushy cafeteria food. After a couple of seconds, Liz was spitting her mush out on her tray and gagging.

"There was a mole in my food!" Liz's stomach growled violently and made Liz hold her hands over her stomach. "I think I'm gonna blow!" She raced in the direction of the girls restroom.

Macey and Grant chuckled, while Bex and I were trying not to burst out laughing. I slid my tray away from me and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "I'm getting my lunch out of s vending machine. Anybody need anything?"

After everybody shook their head no, I go up and walked over to the vending machine. As soon as I walked over, I regreted it. Zach was alone, putting a 5 dollar bill in the vending machine, then punching F7. A Gatorade fell out and he picked it up.

When he saw me cautiously walking over there, he smirked. This will be a big day…

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm going to watch The Voice now! #TEAMADAM!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What is up my fellow fanfic friends! Yes this story will end in Zammie, to those that asked me, and here is chapter 9! You should be AMAZING and click the favorite button!**

CPOV

I pretended to act casual as I walked over to the vending machine. I was naïve about Zach. I DEFINITELY didn't know where his and my relationship would end. Zach was taking his precious sweet time as he punched the 'change' button and grabbed his 4 dollars.

I rolled my eyes as he decided to get another item out of the vending machine. I knew he was just doing this to irritate me, so I acted smart (Which I totally am already! DUH). I walked over to the other vending machine, but as I gave the vending machine my dollar, Zach came over and stopped me from pressing D9.

"Why'd you go to the other vending machine? I wasn't gonna take that long?" He said, almost whining. "Why'd you do that?"

I used his smirk against him. "You sure it didn't take that long?" I stole a glance at the vending machine area where Zach hadn't even grabbed his chips and a bunch of people from the chess club were fighting over them.

He rolled his eyes. "Cammie, I just wanted to know why you moved to the other vending machine! Don't get all sassy with me!"

I groaned. "Zach! You were taking your sweet precious time getting that bag of chips!" I looked back over at the other vending machine and saw Larry, the captain of the chess club, pull on the bag of chips, and it popped open and nacho cheese dust exploded in his face.

"So," I continued. "I decided to go to the other vending machine! AS SIMPLE AS THAT!" I pressed D9, grabbed my bag of Grandmother Cookies, pressed A2, and got a red Gatorade.

I walked back to my friends and my table and sat down. Macey and Bex bombarded me with questions.

"What took you so long?!"

"What were you and Zach talking about?"

"I saw you with Zach, Cammie! SPILL!"

I rolled my eyes at them. "Guys! Zach was taking forever, so I moved to another vending machine, and got my snacks!"

After school, Macey had to go to a family reunion, Bex was having a family dinner, and Liz, of course, was going to be studying all night. That left me alone. Liz and I walked home, and as soon as Liz had a granola bar, she hit the books. I did my homework, but in the middle of Calculus, my phone buzzed.

I grabbed my phone and thought it was Bex. But when I looked at the caller ID it said SirSmirkzees. I raised my eyebrows as I punched the answer button and held the phone to my ear. "Hi, I'm guessing this is Zach, from the caller ID. What do you want?"

"Well I was thinking you could go to my house, preferably on Saturday, because my parents won't be here, and we could maybe like, make out again or something." Zach said. I knew he was pushing his luck saying that to me, but I had to admit, making out with him was fun.

I accepted the invitation, and quickly hung up. First the first time at all tonight, Liz looked up from her textbooks. "Was that Zach and why did he call you?"

"Elizabeth, that has to do with my personal life!"

She wiggled her eyebrows at me. "You. Me. The girls. And your information on where you were in 3rd period."

I pouted as I went back to Cal. I finished my homework and decided to watch TV. I reached for the remote that was on Macey's bed.

Without looking up from her notebook paper, Liz screeched, "Watch TV downstairs. TV=distractions. Distractions means not reading!"

I laughed as I walked downstairs. I grabbed a bowl of Mint Chocolate Chip and settled down on the leopard fur coach. I grabbed the TV remote that was sitting on the coffee table and turned on the TV.

I went to the recordings and saw Gossip Girl after Gossip Girl! If you ever wondered how much TV Macey watches, come to our house and look at the recordings we have!

I started watching a recorded episode of Pretty Little Liars. Around 9:00, Bex walked in and belly-flopped onto the loveseat. She was still wearing her cropped black sweater and skirt, and apparently, Bex's Great Aunt Ramona, didn't approve of her outfit selection. She even called Bex a sluttly nobody.

Bex's family got in a huge fight around dessert, and Bex slipped out of the house.

ZPOV

I was really nervous when I called Cammie. Since she didn't have my number yet, I changed my ID so she would know it was me.

When I called her, I acted like a total weirdo. What surprised me is she excepted! Man, this relationship isn't over! Not yet, anyways.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope everyone has a happy Easter and let's get on with the story!**

CPOV

I walked through the double doors of the main building of school. Macey, Bex, and Liz were proudly strutting behind me. I was wearing a strapless floral dress that stopped right above the mid-thigh. I had white lace-up gladiator sandals and my hair was slightly waved and in a half up-do with a medium-size white bow.

My makeup was mascara, eyeliner, foundation BB cream, lip balm, blush, and concealer. My hips slightly swayed as I walked. My white backpack was hanging on one shoulder. I saw Zachary Goode leaning against the lockers, talking to Eva Alvarez, the captain of the cheer squad.

I saw him look towards me and smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked to my locker. Macey opened her locker and put some of her completed homework in her locker pouch. She organized some papers before putting them in a pink folder.

"So," she said, ready to start a conversation. "Last night was a total bust. But your phone call with Zach wasn't."

I groaned. She was not going to mention this in public! I will order her to be deleted from my contacts. I will send her the rudest looking email ever! You wouldn't even want to SEE the emoji I would put in that email!

"Look, Macey. We aren't going to talk about it. Not here. Not nowhere. Not again. Not ever. End of discussion!"

"Look Cam-"

"I said end of discussion!" I walked away stressed. I was walking past the music room and the janitor's closet, walking toward first period when I realized I didn't have my books or my homework due today.

I moaned as I walked back toward my locker. In a blur, someone had pulled me into the janitor's closet. That someone was Zach. "Zach, what do you want? I'm in a really stressed mood today and-"

Zach kissed me lightly on the lips, softly pushing me against the wall. "And why would that be?" He interrupted. He placed a trail of warm kisses running down my neck and the top of my breasts, ending at the start of my strapless dress.

I groaned. "Zach!" I whisper-screamed. "We're at school! Last time was a mistake! I was really mad at you and didn't want to talk to you and it sort of happened! First period is about to start and I don't have my books!" I whined.

He tilted his head. "We're still on for Saturday night though, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, dumbo! Now I have to get to class!" We crept out of the closet and walked in different directions.

I stopped in front of my locker. I placed in my combination and opened the locker. I grabbed my Biology books and homework and stuffed them in my bag.

I walked to Biology with a sickening feeling.

BPOV

I walked beside Liz and Macey wearing the CUTEST tight grey skinny jeans, purple rock T-Shirt, black leather jacket, and lace up combat boots. My hair was glossy and straight in a high side ponytail. I wore foundation, CC cream, concealer, mascara, eyeliner, clear lip gloss, and blush.

I had a grey backpack stuffed with all my textbooks and homework. I walked with Liz to my locker. While Liz opened her locker, she hit the locker door onto her head. Liz cursed. "Oopsie Daisy?" She said sounding like it was a question.

"Oh Lizie," I said laughing. I opened my locker and started grabbing some of my Biology stuff. I didn't finish the homework because of my stupid family dinner. I quickly tried to finish it but got stuck on a problem.

Then an idea crept through my head. I erased my name on top of the page and while Liz was going through her homework I put it in the pile. When she came to it, she shrieked. "I didn't do this Biology page!"

She raced through it with no problem what so ever. When Liz dropped a pen and bent down to get it, I grabbed the paper back. I erased her name on the top of the page and place my name in.

I smiled to myself.

OOOOOOOOHHHH LIZIE…..

MPOV

I was standing next to Bex as I wore a cute white cami, a green crop top over it, short black shorts, and green high tops I borrowed from Cammie.

I walked with Cammie to my locker. As I opened it, I tried small talk. All that did was make her MAD. I sighed and started re-organizing my things. I then made my way over to Bex and Liz. When first period started Cammie was in her seat, doing nothing other than texting someone. I squinted my eyes to see who she was texting. ZACH. I saw what she was texting. I almost gasped from hurt feelings. I saw her send the message…

_I don't know why, but Macey's been acting really strange lately. Don't tell her I said that. PLZ!_

I shook my head in disgust. WOW. She really wants to play evil? BRING IT.

LPOV

I was walking next to Bex in a VERY tight and uncomfortable pink top that showed my pale bellybutton. It had tiny red hearts all over it and had a layer of pink lace over it. I wore ripped white Bermuda shorts and pink canvas shoes.

I walked with Bex to go to my locker. I started rummaging through my piles of homework that I had to do. Suddenly I see a paper with NO NAME AND IT WASN'T FINISHED! LIFE IS THE WORST! I quickly sped through it and smiled.

I accidentally dropped a pen and bent down to get it. After picking it up, I got up, and put my Biology things in my red backpack.

I was late to first period. You wanna know why? Sure you do! I was walking through the hallway when I bumped into a sculpture and got a bloody nose. I went to the nurse. I deal with it. It happens all the time! For everyone. RIGHT?

CPOV

Macey wouldn't talk to me all the way through Biology. I didn't know what her deal was, but it was starting to hurt my feelings. After the bell rang for second period, I went to my locker to get my music textbook and some paper and pencils.

I walked in and Ms. Carmen greeted me happily, as always. I sat down in the front row between Bex and Liz. If Macey wouldn't talk to me. I wouldn't talk to her. I saw Macey sit in the back row with all the goths and trouble makers. Zach was in that row. She was flirting with Zach. Tears were along the edges of my eyes. I hid it though.

Even though I saw Zach being bothered by her, he didn't ask her to leave. I was so angry. I turned back to Bex and Liz and cracked a joke about Ms. Carmen. They laughed like crazy. I looked back to Macey, tilted my head, and smirked. I could tell she thought that I said something about her to Bex and Liz. And Bex and Liz laughed about her.

I knew what I was doing was wrong, but right now, I was on fire! (NOT LITERALLY). I was on a roll! I turned back to the front of the room where Ms. Carmen was talking on and on about a twenty-first century composer.

Then when there was ten minutes left she asked some people to perform songs. Believe it or not, I was one of them. Ms. Carmen asked me to go first this time, since half of the class was asleep. Some people saw me walked up to the stage and pat the sleeping person next to them. Soon everybody was wide awake. That got me thinking. I should perform my song "Stompa" from my third album called "Alive".

I got ready and grabbed an electric guitar. I stood in the middle of the stage and winked at Bex and Liz. I quietly cleared my throat.

_People, working every night and day_

_Never give yourself no time_

_Got to many bills to pay_

_Slow down, nothing's gonna disappear_

_If you give yourself some room_

_Ove to the music you here_

_Gotta get up, listen to me_

_Clappa your hands, stompa your feet_

_People, looking for a great escape_

_Looking for the greener side_

_Trying to find a better way_

_Slow down; Open up your big brown eyes_

_Feel the rhythm in your heart_

_You don't even need to try_

_Gotta get up, listen to me_

_Clappa your hands, stompa your feet_

_Nothing is wrong, if you move to the beat_

_Clappa your hands_

_Stompa your feet_

_Stompa your feet_

_When you can't seem to shake off all the feelings that are breaking_

_Little pieces of the music that's in you_

_All the pain that you feel_

_I can prove it's not real_

_Just one thing you gotta do_

_Gotta get up, listen to me_

_Clappa your hands, stompa your feet_

_Nothing is wrong, if you move to the beat_

_Clappa your hands_

_Stompa your feet_

_Stompa your feet_

_Stompa your feet, Stompa your feet_

Probably what hurt me the most is hearing Macey groan all the way through the song. But what pleasured me the most was that Zach slapped Macey every time he groaned loudly. Everyone except Macey applauded loudly and I grinned.

Then Macey took a stand. "Oh, come on! You clap for that! Why don't you clap for when someone chokes then!? Huh? Why don't ya! You clap for this crap!"

Then the whole class turned to Macey, including Ms. Carmen, leaned in, and yelled right into her face, "SHUT UP! YOUR JUST JEALOUS YOU CAN'T SING AS WELL!" Even BEx and Liz screamed that. I was proud Bex and Liz had a reason for hating her now. I wonder if it's enough to kick her out of the house. Hmmmm…


	11. Chapter 11

**DON'T KILL ME PLZ! I KNOOOOW THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED AND I'M SORRY. SO, SO VERY SORRY. NOW TO THE IMPORTANT STUFF. I LUV ALL MY HOMIES WHO FOLLOW AND FAVORED THIS STORY! YOU GURLZ DESERVE A CUPCAKE WITH 35 SPRINKLES! AM I RIGHT? GUESS WHAT!? 4 U PEOPLE, THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE 4 SONGS. 4 TREASURE CHESTS. 4 SEASON PASSES TO SIX FLAGS. DO YOU HEAR ME?**

CPOV

School was boring, other than the fun excitement of knowing that Macey hated me. I knew it was wrong and then realized she hadn't done anything in the first place. I interrupted her, probably when she was going to apologize.

When I got home, I decided to make a song called apologize. I definitely wouldn't be about Mace and I. This was a song about love. A girl who loved a man with her life, turns around and he's kissing another girl.

I went up to my room and pulled out my journal. This song as going to be the start of a new alum called…. Forgotten Sunshine.

…

Once the song was finished, I decided to start recording it. My recording studio was in my house. It was a room with a bunch of windows and you could easily hear and see what was happening inside.

I had my band, and showed them the lyrics. We all cleared our throats and had a drink of water before starting the song.

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me then you cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say (that)_

_It's too late to apologize! (It's too late!)_

_I said, It's too late to apologize! (It's too late!)_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nuthin new (Yeah)_

_I loved you with a fire red, but it's turning blue, and you say_

"_Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid…_

_It's too late to apologize! (It's too late!)_

_I said, It's too late to apologize! (It's too late!)_

_It's to late to apologize! (It's too late!)_

_I said, It's too late to apologize! (It's to late!)_

_I said, It's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)_

_I said, it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)_

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground…._

At the end of the song I just then realized I was gripped the mic stand like my life depended on it and tears were brimming my eyes. I just then thought how hard it must be for a girl to carry on a relationship.

I'm so glad the band didn't notice though. They were happy rocking away on the instruments. I quickly ate dinner in my room and made a second song for my album, called Shower.

_I don't know it's just something about ya_

_Got me feeling like I can't live without ya_

_Anytime some mention ya name_

_I'll be feeling as if I'm around ya_

_Ain't no words to describe you baby_

_All I know is that you take me high_

_Can you tell that you drive me crazy?_

_Cause I can't get you off my mind_

_Think of you when, I'm going to bed_

_When I wake up, think of you again_

_You are my homie, lover and friend_

_Exactly why!_

_You light me up inside like the Fourth of July_

_Whenever you're around, I always seem to smile_

_And people ask me how_

_Well, you're the reason why_

_I'm dancing in the mirror_

_And_

_Singing in the Shower!_

_La la di, la la da, la la daaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Singing in the shower_

_La la di, la la da, la la daaaaaaaaaaa_

_Singing in the shower_

_All I want, All I need is your loving_

_Baby you make me hot like an oven_

_Since you came you know what I've discovered_

_Baby I don't need me another_

_No, no all I know (know)_

_Only you got me feeling so (so)_

_And you know that I got to have you_

_And I don't plan to let you go_

_Think of you when_

_I'm going to bed_

_When I wake up_

_Think of you again_

_You are my homie, lover and friend_

_Exactly why!_

_You light me up inside like the Fourth of July_

_Whenever you're around_

_I always seem to smile_

_And people ask me how_

_Well you're the reason why_

_I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

_La la di, la la da, la la daaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Singing in the shower_

_La la di, la la da, la la daaaaaaaaa_

_Singing in the shower_

_(Water)_

_There ain't no guarantee_

_But I take a chance on we_

_Baby let's take our time_

_(Singing in the shower)_

_And when the times get rough_

_There ain't no giving up_

_Cause it just feels so right_

_(Singing in the shower)_

_Don't care what others say_

_If I got you I'm straight_

_You bring my heart to life yeah_

_You light me up inside_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Whenever you're around_

_I always seem to smile_

_And people ask me how_

_Well, you're the reason why_

_I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower!_

_La la di, la la da, la la daaaaaaa (Hey)_

_Singing in the shower_

_La la di, la la da, la la daaaaaaaaa_

_Singing in the shower_

_La la di, la la da, la la daaaaaaa_

_Singing in the shower_

La la di, la la da, la la daaaaaaaaa

Okay two songs done! I'm thinking about two more for this week. But how? Today's like Thursday!

-Time skip to Saturday-

I was dressed in a tight black crop top tank, short black short, and black high heeled boots that went to my middle thigh.

I had a black bow in my hair and black mascara and eyeliner. I wanted to see Zach's reaction so badly!

I made sure I dressed my best! Bex and Liz approved! But all I got from Macey was a grunt. My hair was long and curled to perfection. Zach was definitely going to melt.

I knocked on his front door. A couple seconds later. Zach opened the door and pulled me into a kiss, taking advantage of my crop top. We moved over to his couch and I saw Zach's eyes bulging. HE was staring at my butt… kinda weird for me.

After a couple minutes of him just staring, he finally came to be. "Cammie! I was taking singing lessons a couple days ago and now I'm pretty good! I want to star in a song with you!"

I smiled. HE had a music passion. YAAY. NO SARCASM INTENDED THERE. "Well, I do have some lyrics and music that could work with a guy as the main singer. I can totally make you sing in music class, okay! Don't worry what other people think of you. And we need to hurry this up, I promised to Bex, I'd perform at the park in thirty minutes.

If I'm not there, she'll become the person that kicks you're door down and says "I don't what to see any pregnant ladies!"

Zach cracked up. "I'll be very careful." He pushed me against the couch and kissed all over, me kissing him right back. After twenty minutes, we were still heavily making out. I pushed him against the couch and was practically straddling him.

Five minutes later…..

"I…I better go to…to the park n-now." I stuttered. I fixed my bow. "DO you want to come? See what the performance is all about" I straightened myself up.

HE nodded and grabbed his car keys. "I'll drive."

THE PARK

I walked over to where my band was, tuning guitars and practicing a piano riff. I stood in front of the mic, and smiled at BEx, Liz, and Zach in the LARGE, LARGE crowd. "Hi, everybody!" I said into the mic. "This song is just about two people loving each other. I hope you enjoy!"

I felt every single boy's eyes on my booty as I signaled the band to start.

_You're the light, you're the night_

_You're the color of my blood_

_You're the cure, you're the pain_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

_You're the fear, I don't care_

'_Cause I've never been so high_

_Follow me through the dark_

_Let me take you past our satellites_

_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

_So love me like you do!_

_Lo-lo-love me like you do!_

_Love me like you do_

_Lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do!_

_To-to-touch me like you do!_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

_Ya I'll let you set the pace_

'_Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head's spinning around_

_I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do! _

_Lo-lo-love me like you!_ _(Like you do)_

_Love me like you do_

_Lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do!_

_To-to-touch me like you do!_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do _

_Lo-lo-love me like you do (Like you do!)_

_Love me like you do_

_Lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do_

_To-to-touch me like you do!_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'll let you set the pace_

"_Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head's spinning now I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do!_

_Lo-lo-love me like you do! (Like you do)_

_Love me like you do_

_Lo-lo-love me like you (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do_

_To-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do_

_Lo-lo-love me like you (Like you do)_

_Love me like you do_

_Lo-lo-love me like you (oh)_

_Touch me like you do_

_To-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

Everyone applauded crazily. I smiled. "That's a song I wrote called, "Love Me Like You Do" (Actually written by Ellie Goulding!)

"Hope you enjoyed!" I praised my band before walking over to my friends. "So? What'd you think!?"

BEx smiled. "It was bloody romantic! I loved it!" I smiled.

-Time skip to Monday-

I woke up and moaned. Today was Monday. Crap.

I dressed into a lace white tank top and a purple high-low long sleeve shirt with a lace pocket and sleeves over it. I dressed into skinny jeans and brown cowboy boots. I brushed my hair and pinned it back with some bobby pins and applied some natural makeup.

I walked out of the door, skipping breakfast.

I walked into school and some people from the park on Saturday applauded my arrival.

SECOND PERIOD

Ms. Carmen stood on the stage proudly. "Cammie wanted to do something special for her boyfriend… so… here it is."

As Ms. Carmen stepped off the stage, I walked up. "So guys, I'm writing a new album, a wrote a song, and I'm doing a guest star on my album! Come out here, Zach!"

Zach walked up to the stage, shaking a little. I turned back to the crowd. "Zach here, will sing a song, with me of course, called "Geronimo". It's a random song. I thought about it and it stuck. So here we go!"

I walked behind the keyboard and readjusted my headset.

Zach- normal

Cammie-_italics_

Can you feel it?

Now it's coming back we can steal it

If we bridge this gap

I can see you through the curtains of the waterfall

When I lost it

You held my hand

But I tossed it

Didn't understand

You were waiting as I dove into the waterfall

So….

Say

Geronimo

Say

Geronimo

Say

Geronimo

Say

Geronimo

Say

Geronimo

Say

Geronimo

Say

Geronimo

Can you feel my love?

_Bomb's away_

_Bomb's away_

_Bomb's away_

Can you feel my love?

_Bomb's away_

_Bomb's away_

_Bomb's away_

Say Geronimo

Well we rushed it

Moving way too fast

That we crushed it

But it's in the past

We can make this leap

Through the curtains of the waterfall

So….

Say

Geronimo

Say

Geronimo

Say

Geronimo

Say

Geronimo

Say

Geronimo

Say

Geronimo

Say

Geronimo

Can you feel my love?

_Bomb's away_

_Bomb's away_

_Bomb's away_

Can you feel my love?

_Bomb's away_

_Bomb's away_

_Bomb's away_

Well, I'm just a boy

With a broken toy

And lost and coy

At the curtains of the waterfall

So it's here I stand

As a broken man

But I've found my friend

At the curtain of the waterfall

Now I'm falling down

Through the crashing sound

And you've come around

At the curtains of the waterfall

And you rushed to me and it sets us free

So I fall to my knees at the curtain of the waterfall

So….

Say

Geronimo

Say

Geronimo

Say

Geronimo

Say

Geronimo

Say

Geronimo

Say

Geronimo

Say Geronimo

Can you feel (Say Geronimo [x4]) my love?

_Bomb's away! [x3] (Say Geronimo [x4])_

_Can you feel (Make this leap [x3]) my love? Make this leap_

_Can you feel my love?_

**Great right!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well this story hasn't been updated in a month and eight days! I feel embarrassed and ashamed. Anyways, this songfic is my most popular story and I decided I would make another one after I finish this one. I going to catch up on my stories. This will have two songs. Here is chapter 12!**

CPOV

I smiled as I knew Zach loved the attention of being a performer. I walked off the stage after Zach was smitten with the applause. The crowd hushed down and Ms. Carmen grinned and gave me a thumbs up. She hopped onto the stage and laughed. "Well wasn't that a performance or what! Great job Zachary! Didn't know you had it in you!"

Ms. Carmen walked off the stage and told us about our new project. We had to choose a composer and write a ten-page report on everything that happened in his/her life. The class grumbled and the end of the second period bell rang.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom with Bex and Liz. I went to Geography and sat down in a desk and grabbed my Geography binder, notebook, and textbook from my bag. I unzipped my binder pouch and grabbed a mechanical pencil. I opened my notebook and set it to the first clean page. I wrote the date in the top right corner of the page. When class started, the door shut and the stern teacher rose from his desk chair.

He grabbed an Expo marker from his desk drawer and turned toward the whiteboard. He scribbled down today's assignment. He gave us the textbook pages and some links to helpful websites. I scribbled everything down in my notebook.

I was working diligently on my task when the end of the third bell rang. I put everything neatly back into my bag and zipped it up. I walked outside to my next class, then lunch, then another class, another, then my last class.

After school, I went over to my car, where I saw Zach, leaning against it and smirking at me. I grinned and jogged over to it. I gave him a peck on the cheek before stepping back and crossing my arms over my chest. "What do want?"

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "You're kidding, right. I think you know what I want."

I sighed. "I suspected it, sadly. Anyways, I can't just right songs willy-nilly! My time is really precious and I'm also trying to be a good student AND there's the foul play with Macey. I'm still not over the icky feeling of her flirting with you in music class that one time when she's your cousin. That's just…..nasty!"

Zach breathed a laugh and nodded. "I was still trying to process that thought. It was almost too much to handle," Zach stopped leaning off the car and starting walking backwards off toward his car. "I powered through though, since, if you didn't already know, I can do super hero things like that!" Zach said sarcastically and winked. He turned around and pulled his car keys out.

I sighed and unlocked my car. I went into the driver's seat and drove home. After parking in the driveway, I went inside and up toward the room I shared with Liz. She was already home and on her bed. I smiled at her and then plopped onto the bed. I grabbed my laptop out of my bag and plugged in the headphones, played some games, then did my music class homework. I decided to do some old guy. I wrote three out of ten pages and I was exhausted. It was 5:30, so I walked downstairs, telling Liz I would fix dinner.

I went into the kitchen and looked through the pantry. I pulled out a box of mac and cheese and a container of white rice. I set that on the counter and went to the fridge. Bex came down and sat on a barstool, watching me take out some leftover ribs.

"You know what bugs me?" Bex asked suddenly. I stopped putting the ribs in the oven and turned to face Bex. I shook my head. "How you and Macey aren't friends anymore. Her attitude is getting worse, you know!" Bex continued, giving me a hard stare.

I sighed. "And it's all my fault! I feel really bad, and the worst part is that for the first couple days, I enjoyed her sour attitude. I suck! That's it!" A tear streamed down my cheek and dropped onto the counter.

Bex shook her head again. "What you guys need to do is apologize! Write a song for her, at the least. Y'all have to forgive each other!"

I nodded and turned back around, continuing to set the ribs into the oven. I closed the oven door and went to a cabinet and pulled out a pot. I set it on the stove burner and poured white rice into it. I turned on the heat and cooked the rice. I grabbed another pot and boiled water. I then added the macaroni. I slowly started adding the cheese.

When the oven dinged I pulled the open the oven door and checked the ribs. I pulled them out and set them on four plates. I put mac and cheese and white rice on the four plates and yelled, "Dinner's ready!"

Liz came down in pink plaid satin pajama pants, a cropped grey V-Neck shirt with a fluffy pink bunny graphic. Macey came down with an annoyed look on her face. Bex gave her a dead look which made Macey turn toward me and groan. She pulled a gift bag. She handed it to me. I opened it up with a smile. It was….. a stained pillow? I looked under the pillow and saw nothing. I raised the pillow with a mad look on my face. I turned around, took a plate, scraped the food off of it and into the trash can. I gave a plate to Bex and Macey and set one down on the table in front of my seat. I winked at Macey sarcastically.

Macey frowned at me and stomped upstairs. I took a look at Bex and I could tell she was completely pissed. I quickly ate my dinner and rinsed my plate and set it down in the sink. I walked upstairs to start righting my song. I would continue writing songs for the album 'Forgotten Sunshine'.

I opened up my notebook for songs and started writing a song I would sing at the Talent Show all students were required to perform at on Friday. It was super awesome and Grant would sing in it to. I called him up and told him about it, and emailed him the lyrics. He agreed.

I smiled and finished my homework up. I fixed up my backpack for tomorrow and chose an outfit for school tomorrow and set it on the back of my desk chair. I changed into a green nightgown and dove under the covers. I fell fast asleep.

I woke up to Liz's alarm ringing. I stretched and got out of bed. I made my bed and walked over to my desk chair. I changed into the outfit I chose last night- a long-sleeve knit mint green sweater, tribal printed ankle-length leggings, furry black boots, and a black infinite scarf. I walked over to my vanity and brushed my long hair, twisting it into a messy bun with curled wisps. I put on some BB cream, mascara, black eyeliner, blush, and light pink lip gloss.

I grabbed my backpack and slung into onto my shoulder. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen I pulled out 2 Eggo waffles and set them into a toaster oven. When they were done, I pulled them out, buttered them and made a puddle of syrup over both of them. I quickly ate them and then rinsed the plate in the sink. I washed my hands and walked over to the door.

I grabbed my car keys of the hook on the wall and walked over to my car parked in the driveway. I set the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. I set my backpack on the passenger seat and buckled my seat belt. I put my hands on the wheel and steered it to school.

I parked my car into a space and pulled the key out of the ignition and unbuckled my seat belt. I grabbed my bag and opened the car door. I locked the car and made my way to the school. I sat down on a bench in the school courtyard next to a fountain. I was about to pull something out of my bag when a freshman girl came up to me with a guitar and a headset.

The freshman girl had braces and dyed red hair that went just under her shoulder. "Hi Cammie! I'm really embarrassed right now but can you sing a song of yours. I haven't ever been to a concert of yours because I'm on a tight budget and I'm not in your music class since you're a senior and all."

I smiled at her. "I can sing a song for you. And guess what? I made some songs for an album I'm making and I finished two. One is for the Talent Show, but I guess you can hear the other one I made."

I opened the guitar case and pulled the guitar out. I put on the headset and turned it on. I tuned the guitar on and smiled at the freshman. "This song is called, 'Style'." (By Taylor Swift)

I started playing the intro and some people around the courtyard turned their attention toward the song.

_Midnight_

_You come and pick me up, no headlights_

_A long drive_

_Could end in burning flames or paradise_

_Fade into view, oh_

_It's been a while since I've have even heard from you (heard from you)_

_I should just tell you to leave cause I_

_Know exactly where it lead but I_

_Watch us go round and round every time_

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

_And when we come crashing down, we come back every time_

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style_

_You got that long hair, slicked back, white T-Shirt_

_And I got the good girl faith and a tight little skirt_

_And when we come crashing down, we come back every time_

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style_

_So it goes_

_He can't keep his wild eyes on the road_

_Takes me home_

_Lights are off, he's taking his coat off, hmm, yeah_

_I say, "I heard, oh, that you've been out and about with some other girl, some other girl."_

_He says, "What you've heard is true but I can't stop think about you."_

_And I… I say, "I've been there, too, a few times."_

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

_And when we come crashing down, we come back every time_

_Cause we never go out of style _

_We never go out of style_

_You got that long hair, slicked back, white shirt_

_And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt_

_And when we come crashing down, we come back every time_

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style_

_Take me home_

_Just take me home, yeah_

_Just take me home_

_(out of style)_

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

_And when we come crashing down, we come back every time_

_Cause we never go out of style, _

_We never go out of style_

Everyone in the courtyard clapped and the freshman squealed. "I can't believe you actually played on MY guitar!" She squealed again and I handed her the headset and guitar. She put the guitar up and skipped off.

I shook my head, laughing and walked into school. I went over to my locker and set some textbooks I left at school into my backpack. I walked over to Bex and Liz's locker.

ZPOV

I woke up to my phone violently vibrating on my bedside table. My stomach was pressed into my sheets and my head was turned in the opposite direction of my phone. My eyes fluttered and I groaned. I pressed my eyes shut and blindly began slapping around the bedside table for my phone. After a few minutes, I finally got ahold of my phone and turned the vibrating off.

I groaned again as I stretched out of bed. My barefoot feet chilled as they hit the cold floor. I walked over to my desk and saw unfinished homework and textbooks strung around my desk. I muttered a curse as I gathered my homework and quickly sped through them, saying bad words under my breath.

I finally finished my homework. I stuffed all of it into my large denim backpack lying on my desk chair. I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I went across the path and into the bathroom I shared I shared with my annoying little sister Chelsea. Chelsea was at the counter, brushing her teeth with her Bugs Bunny toothbrush. She had long, curly jet black hair. She was wearing a zebra print one-piece and was humming a Hannah Montana song.

I threw her an ugly look as I grabbed my own toothbrush and added the toothpaste onto it. I quickly sprung the toothbrush back and forth across my teeth, pushed Chelsea to the side so I could spit into the sink and wash my mouth. Chelsea stomped hard on my foot and I groaned. I smacked her on the back of my head and she turned around, pure evil written all over her face. Se punched me in the gut and yelled, "Beat it, slump!" She pushed me to the side and walked outside into the hall, grumbling.

I moaned in pain and then went back to the counter. I put on some deodorant and some cologne. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, seeing my shirtless self and my messy black hair. I ran my fingers through my hair before walking out of the bathroom and back into my room. I changed into a sleeveless gray drawstring hoodie and baggy jeans. I laced up my grey Converse All-Star high tops.

I walked downstairs and grabbed some toast. I put some ham, cheese, mustard, tomatoes, and mustard between the two pieces of toast and put them in a sandwich bag. I put chips into a Ziploc, as well as some cookies and blackberries.

I put them all in a brown lunch bag and stuffed it into my backpack. I slung my pack onto my shoulder and grabbed my car keys. Chelsea came down and shot me with a Nerf gun right in the heart. I grumbled, grabbed the Nerf bullet and ripped it in half. And the best part is… that was Chelsea's only bullet because I broke all the other ones.

I smirked at her and through the bullet in the trash can on my way out the door. I opened the door to my shiny electric blue Ferrari. I twisted the key into the ignition and the engine roared. I drove off to school.

I saw Cammie singing an awesome song in the courtyard with a freshman in front of her. I walked into school and the girls all wistfully took glances at me. I mentally rolled my eyes and walked over to my locker. I few lockers back, I saw Bex and Liz frowning and sadly having a conversation.

I tilted my head in curiosity and shut my locker, walking over to them. They turned around when the saw me coming. "Hey Zach. What are you doing for the Talent Show in two day? I'm doing a Science experiment on explosions." Liz said, speeding her words.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked at Liz. "I'm singing a duet with Cammie. Why the sad faces?"

Bex rolled her eyes. "Mace and Cam are having a huge fight. I made Macey get Cammie a present and made Cammie promise to sing a song to Macey at the Talent Show. So last night Macey gave Cam a bag and Cammie was really happy and was already thinking of an apology song. When Cammie opened it she saw a stained pillow. Cammie was furious so she scraped Macey's plate of food into the trash can. Now I bet she'll sing a hating song to Macey at the Talent show day after tomorrow." Bex frowned again and breathed a sad laugh. "It's just over for US. It never was Cammie, Bex, and Liz or Macey, Bex, and Liz. It was always just the FOUR of US." Bex burst into tears, which is something she rarely does and rush toward the bathroom. I heard sniffling behind me and I turned around to see Cammie, a single tear streaming down her face. She quickly wiped it away with her sleeve.

I pulled her into a reassuring hug. She croaked, "Thank you for everything Zach, but I think it's time for me to move on. My home is at LA."

I gently patted Cammie's head. "Don't say that baby. You're with me now, okay?" She stared up at me with those dazzling eyes, many tears streaming down her cheeks now.

"I just need to go HOME Zach. Home is where I want to be." She raced out the door, crying. I looked down at my sleeveless hoodie and saw mascara and tear stains. I turned back around and saw a horrified Liz stuttering math equations.

CPOV 

I raced out the door, crying. I ran over to a park and sat down on a picnic table in the pavilion. There was a small little group of people with instruments and they started playing a beat. I sniffled and wiped the tears off my face.

I found that the music the group was playing was really nice. I didn't even think of lyrics. I just started singing.

_In a moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulders_

_For a minute, all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you here it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control,_

_FLY!_

_Open the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to shine_

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control,_

_FLY!_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try, cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_And when down and feel alone_

_Jut wanna run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_In a moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulders_

_For a minute, all the world can wait_

_Let go of yesterday_

_FLY!_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_FLY!_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_In a moment, everything can change._

I sniffled once more before standing up and straightening my back. I walked out of the pavilion and out of the park. I pulled my phone out of my backpack and saw that it was almost lunch time. I walked over to Rhinestone Café. So many good memories happened there. For one, I got my record label offer there.

I ordered a salad and a mocha java shake. I finished my lunch and threw away my trash. I went over to the cash register with my wallet in hand and backpack balanced on my shoulder. I paid for my lunch and walked out, waving back at the people who waved.

I walked home, sniffling and trying to take the advice of the song I just sang. I don't think I can live here. It isn't home. LA is! I miss my performance art school, and all my friends. I miss everything back there! I can't just pretend that I don't want to go there anymore.

UGH GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD CAM! THINK STRAIGHT!


End file.
